The invention consists of a massaging apparatus normally equipped with two massaging components adapted to massage the lower extremities (legs) of a person, wherein the massaging components are set in motion by a motor-driven propulsion unit based on a fixed frame to undertake rotational and reciprocal movements.
Massaging systems of a similar type are already known. However, these units primarily provide only shaking or vibrational movement. The disadvantage of these systems is that they are normally held by hand, or because of the position required of the user, are not always operated in a positive position relative to the body of the user.